


Always Choose You

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11: we’re at a bachelor/bachelorette charity auction and I bid almost all my money on a date with you and won</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Choose You

Kira frowned as she was pushed on all sides by guys and girls alike. She was at a bachelor/bachelorette charity auction to support her friend and although this wasn’t the way she had pictured her Saturday night going—not like she had better things to do—getting elbowed in the face by horny people was not it.

Originally she was only going to be here for moral support, but in the last minute, she head to the bank and withdrew money in hopes of winning a date with someone. Well, not someone. One specific someone. The same someone that had invited her.

Being on the side of shy and awkward, trying to pick up the courage to ask her gorgeous friend Malia on a date, had been frightening. She had been friends with her for a while now, though they weren’t overly close.

Worst comes to worst, if the ‘signs’ she had picked up from the other girl had been completely imagined, it wouldn’t be too much of a hardship ending the friendship.

Getting over the rejection was a completely different story. She sincerely hoped she hadn’t imagined it though, since what she was about to do was _very_ public.

Either way, she was getting a date out of it, and it would be the best or worst day of her life. But whichever it was, this was her chance, and she refused to let it slip away.

The event had started at six and it was almost seven thirty, by the time it was Malia’s turn on stage. Malia had on a cream and black flowy dress, with black lace around the shoulders. She looked absolutely breath taking.

Kira scanned for the crowd’s reaction to her friend, and was both pleased and nervous.

There were a _lot_ of takers. Not surprising, but it also meant competition for her.

Kira bit her nail as the bidding started, low as always, and increasingly getting higher. She saw Malia flash a brilliant smile as she scanned the crowd. If she was looking for Kira, she would find her soon enough.

“Fifty!” Kira yelled over the noise lifting her paddle. Malia’s eyes flew to her, recognizing the voice easily. Surprise filled her face, and her jaw dropped a little.

Kira swallowed nervously, her heart thudding in her chest.  Well, the secret was out. Can’t go back.

As the bidding continued Malia maintained her smile and did turns and model walked, but she seemed a tad distracted. Kira hated to think that Malia was disgusted or uncomfortable because of her.

Still, she had started, so might as well keep going.  Kira took a deep breath and bid, “Sixty-five!”

Was it her imagination or did Malia seem happy? When she looked at her again, the other girl had turned away.

A person to her far right bid 68, and then another, 70. Okay seriously, who the _hell_ was contending against her? She looked down at the money she had brought, including her change purse.

“Eighty-eight dollars and sixty-four cents!!”  

Silence after her bid. Given it seemed a bit specific, but it was literally all she had, down to the dime that had been rolling at the bottom of her bag since she had started at the college.

When Kira heard the announcers voice counting up, and she knew she had won. She had won a date with Malia. 

_She had won a date with Malia._

Kira quickly made her way out the crowd, needing some fresh air. This was the wrong time to be freaking out about this, but she couldn’t help it. After the adrenaline rush of winning, her mind now, chose the time to think about the consequences. Her palms were sweaty and she wiped them down on her jeans for the fourth time, trying to get it together.

She was still trying to calm herself, when she felt a hand on her arm, turning her around. Warm lips met hers as Malia kissed her, holding her close by her waist. It took Kira only a second for her surprise to lift, before she responded back enthusiastically.

When they broke apart, Malia leaned her forehead on Kira’s, her arms still wrapped around the girl’s waist, “You’re such an idiot,” she said softly, a smile on her lips. “You could have just asked me out. You didn’t have to pay eighty dollars to do so.”

“Eighty-eight dollars and sixty-four cents actually,” Kira corrected. Malia made a face and she grinned in response, before leaning close and kissing her again.

_So_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Lovelies! This is my first ever Malira fanfiction. I saw this prompt and felt it was time :) It’s one of the shortest things I’ve written to date ^^ but short and sweet is good too right? Hope you enjoy. Cheers.


End file.
